Bender Bending Rodríguez
Bender (full name: Bender Bending Rodríguez), also known as Bending Unit 22, was made in Tijuana, Mexico in 2997.Bendless Love As a state-of-the-art bending unit, he spent his life before he met Philip J. Fry bending girders to be used for suicide booths. After learning this, he tried to kill himself, but was unsuccessful. He gave up on that when Fry claimed that he was his only friend in the future. Bender drinks copious amounts of alcohol to recharge his fuel cells, while displaying symptoms similar to intoxication when he stops. When he burps, fire comes out of his mouth. He gambles, smokes cigars, consorts with hookerbots, and is constantly trying to gain attention to boost his already over-inflated ego. He is equipped with a gaydarLove's Labours Lost in Space, though it ultimately claims everyone is gay. He currently lives with Philip J. Fry in his closet-sized apartment, fully equipped with an apartment-sized closet. He hates his self destruct sequence.Bender's Big Score He has an affinity for turtles, penguins, and Napoleon Bonaparte. Bender also is fascinated with cooking, though he is shown to have little sense of actual human taste, often creating dishes that can kill plant life. He also thinks that humans eat rocks. His strangest trait is that magnets, when attached to his head, mess up his inner inhibition unit, causing him to act like a folk singer.Episode Two: The Series Has Landed . Age Although Bender was made in 2988, his head is about 1055 years old because it was buried in the ground for years after traveling back in time.Roswell that Ends Well. He also travels back in time and waits until present day many times, adding at least a million years onto his age (because of these trips back in time Bender's age in unknown, but he is the oldest of the main characters).Bender's Big Score Traits Bender is a kleptomaniac, and can often be seen looting and thieving from his friends and co-workers. He is also an accomplished con artist, having gained Fry's power of attorney. Bender has no problem committing most crimes, and will gladly do so, ranging from the petty theft of wallets to much higher crimes like kidnapping Jay Leno's head due to their long feud. When he is sufficiently frightened or sickened, bricks fall from his backside (a reference to the line "shitting bricks.").Space Pilot 3000 When sufficiently fascinated by something, he may pull out a camera and snap a picture, claiming that the event is "neat." Talents He also practices magic. Fear of a Bot PlanetJurassic Bark Death When the Planet Express crew threw Bender a fake funeral to prove they would remember him when he died, Fry says Bender's favorite way to die would be none other then being crushed by a semi truck driven by the Incredible Hulk. Bender is touched that Fry remembers.A Pharaoh to Remember Additionally Bender's retirement plan is to turn his "on-off" switch to "off."Insane in the Mainframe In Bender's Big Score several paradox Benders died by explosion and one by destruction code from bladder failure. In Tales of Interest Non-Canon shows a human Bender dies of over-eating. In Lethal Inspection it is revealed that all robots have a wireless back up unit that will download them into a new body if their current body is destroyed. However, Bender does not have a back up unit due to Inspector #5 overriding a quality control failure on Bender, so when his body is destroyed he will die. Family *Professor Farnsworth, owner/creator of the Sport-Utility Robot on which Bender and all other modern robots are based. *Bender's grandmother, probably on his mother's side, who is a bulldozer. Leela says, "Come on, Bender, your grandma can push harder than that!" and Bender says, "No crap, my grandmother's a bulldozer."The Beast with a Billion Backs *Mom, owner of Mom's Friendly Robot Co. *His mother, a robotic arm who sends him Xmas cards. Mother's Day *His father, who was killed by a giant can opener. I Second that Emotion *Buster, Bender's identical cousin. *Uncle Vladimir on father's side, who lived in Thermostadt, capital of the Robo-Hungarian Empire, and died at the ripe old age of 211.The Honking *Tandy, Uncle Vladimir's son and hence Bender's cousin. *Screwy Aunt Rita, who is a screw. The Sting *Junior, a child born of The Crushinator. The Series Has LandedFreaky Fry-day *Bender's firstborn son; given to the Robot Devil in exchange for an Army of the Damned.The Beast with a Billion Backs *Flexo, another Bending unit of the same model. The Lesser of Two Evils Bugs, Viruses and Programming Errors Over the years, Bender has had many bugs, viruses and errors. He once had his brain erased (causing him to say nothing other than "I am Bender please insert girder" in a monotone) How Hermes Requisitioned His Grove Back. Bender was run over by, and turned into a were-car at one point The Honking. He downloaded the iObey virus to make him do what the makers of the virus want. Bender also has a self destruct code, 1A2B3C (but before C he explodes), that causes his head to blow up''Where No Fan Has Gone Before. Magnets placed on Bender's head cause his inhibition unit to malfunction thus making him sing Folk songs. Catchphrases Bender has a few catchphrases, such as Bite my Shiny Metal Ass. Bender also frequently uses the word meat-bag. In the "War is the H-word" episode Bender's Top Ten Most Frequently Uttered Words is listed as: 1. Ass 2. Daffodil 3. Shiny 4. My 5. Bite 6. Pimpmobile 7. Up 8. Yours 9. Chumpette 10. Chump In addition Bender's least frequently used word according to the same episode is "antiquing."War is the H-Word'' Composition *40% Zinc Fry and the Slurm Factory *40% Titanium A Head in the Polls *30% Iron The 30% Iron Chef *40% Dolemite Jurassic Bark *40% Luck (from horseshoes) Into the Wild Green Yonder *.04% Nickel impurity *9.96% Osmium *40% Chromium''Attack of the Killer App'' Not counting luck (since it is derived from the iron he is made from, which is recycled from horseshoes), Bender is made up of 200% more material than should be possible. That just proves how bonerific he is. Trivia *Bender's Composition is over 100%, illogical even after excluding Luck and Dolemite (the latter being a combination of multiple elements which Bender already has) *Bender's e-mail is bender@ilovebender.com. *His vanity plate reads “1 DVS BSTD” (one devious bastard). * Bender has hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia, fear of the number 666. * Bender has named his hands "Grabby and Squeezy", and his footcups "Stompy and Smashy". * In Firefox, if you type "about:robots" into the address bar, a page with several cultural references to robots is displayed. The fourth bullet point says "Robots have shiny metal posteriors which should not be bitten.", a reference to Bender's famous saying, "Bite my shiny metal ass!". *Bender is shown to have the ability to convert his finger into a handgun on the cover of Futurama: The Game. If this is canon or just simply cover art is unknown, although the latter is more likely. *.optic hex can suck a big D *He has been charged for pimping, theft, vandalism and many others. It may, in fact, be easier to list the crimes he has NOT committed. *Bender's apartment number is 00100100. This is a binary representation of the ASCII character '$' or 36 in decimal, making him live in apartment number 36 $. *Bender's serial number is 2716057. This can be expressed as the sum of 2 cubes. Specifically, 9523 + (-951)3 *The word "bender" can refer to a drinking spree, hinting at Bender's heavy alcohol use. *Bender is powered by a 6502 Microprocessor. *Bender dies at the end of both of his what-if scenarios in each Anthology of Interest and both have one of the characters saying "Goodnight, sweet prince" (Fry in the first and Farnsworth in the second) to Bender when he dies. *His self-destruct code is 1A2B3C (before C he explodes). *Bender cannot have magnets attached to his head, or it will "screw up his inhibition unit", thus causing him to sing crazy variations of folk songs. *Bender apparently stole the Prime Minister of Norway's arm. *His birthstone is Robobium. *He is able to simultaneously reattach each of his severed arms with the other. *He cannot get up when he is knocked on his back. At least not until he learns how to from the majestic turtle. *His antenna interferes with satelite televisions, along with some cellphones. *He, along with Fry and Leela, appears in all episodes of the series. *No one can say he doesn't own John Laraquette's Spine. *Bender may be one of the most evil robots in the series, as acknowledged by Robot Santa and the Robot Devil. *Bender's favorite cause of death is being crushed to death by a "runaway semi-driven by The Incredible Hulk.". *He said the last full sentence in all 4 films - "Well, we're boned!" (Bender's Big Score), "I love you, meatbags!" (The Beast with a Billion Backs), "Whip harder, Professor!" (Benders Game), "Into the breach, meatbags. Or not, whatever." (Into the Wild Green Yonder). It is worth noting, however, that it was Farnsworth who voiced the last words in the film Bender's Game, and not Bender. (Faster! Faster! Slower!) *Bender's waste management facilities may convert material he consumes into bricks. *When Bender's brain is removed he continuously repeats the sentence, "I am Bender, please insert girder." *Through court order, Bender is prohibited from singing. *Bender had 50 terabytes of porn before the scammers erased it in Bender's Big Score. Please note that this is several times more then the storage capacity of the average computer. *Bender is not allowed to vote in Earth elections because he is a convicted felon. *Bender can take off his skin from the arms. Appearances *Along with Fry and Leela, he is one of only three characters to appear in every episode and film. References Category:Planet Express Crew Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Main Characters Category:Hal Institute attendee Category:Hal Institute attendee Category:Military Category:Manbots Category:Chefs